


"Get loud."

by twiceinadream



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, G!P Fem Reader, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinadream/pseuds/twiceinadream
Summary: Jihyo needed to cum so bad, but you weren't gonna let her have it that easy.
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Reader
Kudos: 14





	"Get loud."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys and enjoy, and once again this is a G!P Fem! Reader x Jihyo fic.

Jihyo jerked against her restraints, a shaky breath falling from her lips as the blindfold you had placed over her eyes-what felt like an eternity ago-was still securely in place. With her loss of sight she turned her head from left to right, listening for any sounds that could have indicated you had returned. The only change from the last hour was that the wonderfully cruel low hum of the viabrator had been turned off. Silence filled the room save for a small gasp that escaped her when she felt the bed dip, “Y/N?” 

You said nothing, looking over your girlfriend’s flushed body. Her breasts rising and falling with each breath she took, deciding you had tortured her long enough. Leaving the vibrator on her clit high enough that she could feel it but still low enough that it could work her up to the edge, but never let her fall. You continued to stay silent as you ran a hand along her inner thigh, the sensitive flesh underneath shook as you took the vibrator out from between her legs, “Y/N is that...ahh!”

Jihyo tried asking again as you ran your thumb over her clit, giving the overstimulated bud the attention it craved as you leaned down to press a kiss to her sweaty forehead, “It’s me pretty girl.” At the sound of your voice the brunette whimpered as she pulled against the binds you had used to immobilize her. 

“Y/N please. I…” You shushed her as you removed your hand from between her legs to behind her head. Carefully untying the blindfold as she blinked against the lowlights of the room.

“You don’t need to beg for me baby.” You captured her lips in a kiss, running your tongue along her bottom lip before pulling away. She chased after you but you put a hand on Jihyo’s chest, pushing her so she was laying flat against the bed, “But that doesn’t mean you can demand things.” 

Jihyo pouted as she let out a low whine, the heat growing hotter between her legs as you sat up. Your cock was rock hard as it pointed towards your stomach, the head leaked beads of precum that trailed down your shaft till it reached your balls. The shaft pulsing at the lack of contact as the pronounced vein along the underside of your cock called out to your girlfriend as she licked her lips. A hungry look grew in her eyes as you followed her line of sight, looking down to your dick as a smile grew on your lips, “You want it, don’t you?”

Your girlfriend broke her gaze with your cock as she met your eyes, nodding frantically as an idea came to your mind. You moved a hand down as you held the shaft away from your stomach showcasing it in front of Jihyo before thrusting into your hand. You moaned lowly as you canted your hips forward, your eyes focusing on your girlfriend’s as she was mesmerized by the continued wetness that leaked from the head as you grunted, “Want a taste?” 

An eager look took over the brunette’s face as she nodded, “Please.” You smiled as you moved your hand away from your dick to the clasps restraining your girlfriend’s hands. You made sure to do it carefully as you massaged her muscles back into motion as she made a move cup your balls.

“Woah, slow your roll there Jihyo-ah.” You pulled away from the Korean girl’s grabby hands as you stood up from the bed, your tone becoming more serious, “I want you on your knees. Keep your hands to yourself.” Jihyo obeyed as she slowly rose to her feet on shaky legs, not making it any further than two steps from the bed before she collapsed onto the rug. You shrugged as she kneeled there, her eyes looked up to you pleadingly as you noticed the significant amount of wetness pooling between her thighs, “If you can make me come then I’ll let you come. But if you come before me I’ll leave you like this. Understand?” 

Jihyo nodded, her focus directed at your cock and not you, “Yes, Mistress.” 

You shook your head as you stepped closer, angling your cock so it brushed against her lips, “Suck.” On command Jihyo brought the head between her lips, suckling lightly as the salty precum beaded onto her tongue before she began taking you deeper.

You closed your eyes as the pleasure of Jihyo’s sucks and licks overtook you. Your mind fell into a blank bliss, and you were loving every second of it. Jihyo’s mouth was so warm and wet, and she took you so well. She pressed her nose into your stomach, her eyes burned with lust and watery with determination. She kept her eyes on you the whole time, and looked the perfect picture of submissive and cock-thirsty. The sight was enough to drive you crazy.

Jihyo swept her tongue along the length, licking all the way from the bottom to the top, and then took her in her mouth again, pumping up and down with a growing ferocity. She gently reached a hand down lower and grasped your balls, squeezing them. You stiffened at the sudden action, “I thought...I said...hands to y...yourself.”

But she ignored you as she continued to palm your balls. They felt hot, as if the cum inside was begging to be drained out. Jihyo sucked your left ball in her mouth, swishing her hot, velvety tongue around her sack and rolling the testis underneath around. That was a move you had never experienced before. It nearly made you orgasm there and then as you wondered, ‘When did she learn that.’

Deciding to ignore for now as you grunted at the sensation, “Do...do it again.”

Jihyo complied with a hot, breathy moan, and this time sucked both balls inside her mouth - her cheeks were stuffed full of your balls, her tongue rolling around and licking every inch of her sack like a wicked scrubbing sponge. The deft sensations of her silky tongue sent your hips rolling and your eyes to the back of your head, in the immense pleasure. You didn’t mean to, but her fingers threaded through Jihyo’s hair and guided her head up and down, and back up to the head of her cock, which Jihyo gladly took in her mouth once more. Jihyo licked circles around the head of your cock, flitting her tongue against her slit and slurping up the precum that oozed out like a hungry dog. She looked up right into your eyes as she licked around your cockhead.

It was so, so much. To say it was overwhelming would be an understatement. With a loud moan, you bucked and came violently, shooting a powerful stream of thick white spunk right onto Jihyo’s ready tongue. Your girlfriend moaned happily and hurried to shove the pulsating head of your cock back in her mouth. She jerked her length up and down with a lustful frenzy, milking another stream of cum out of you, shooting it right down her throat. 

“Oh god! So fucking...good!” You panted as you removed your half hard cock from between the brunette’s lips. Your legs struggled to keep you standing as you noticed that the wetness between Jihyo’s legs had begun to leave a damp patch in the rug. You clicked your tongue, “I give you my cum and you ruin my carpet,” you bit back a smile as Jihyo looked down, noticing she had indeed caused a puddle of her own essence to build up below her. Her cheeks growing hot as she looked up to you.

“I’m...I’m sorry. I did...didn’t mean to.” Your girlfriend wracked her brain for an explanation as you watched her panic, “It felt so good...I couldn’t…” 

You shook your head, “Did you come?” 

At the question Jihyo shook her head in earnest, “No, I didn’t. I swear.” You purse your lips, eyeing your girlfriend as you get back onto the bed. Your cock once again stands hard against your stomach, still wet with Jihyo’s saliva as you lay on your back.

“Then come and get your reward, Jihyo-ah.” You gave her a come hither motion with your finger as she stood from the ground, her legs having fallen asleep on her as she walked towards you unsteadily. You placed your hands behind your head as you watched her climb onto the bed, a confused look taking over the Korean girl’s face, unsure what to do. “What are you waiting for?” You pointed to your lap, “If you want to come, do it yourself.” 

Without further prompting Jihyo rose to her knees as she straddle you, reaching between your legs as her fingers grasped your hard on. Moving her hand in long, broad strokes as you felt your balls pulse with want. Precum flowing from your tip again as Jihyo fisted the head, “Keep doing...that and...I’ll come.” 

The brunette let up on her stroking as she pulled away slightly as she positioned your dick till it lined up with her entrance taking a deep breath as she sunk down. Her breath catching in her throat as your length began stretching her walls, her breathing came out in clipped pants as Jihyo finally felt you bottom out inside of her, “So...big” You smirked as you watched your girlfriend grip your thighs as she used them as leverage to fuck herself on your dick. Your eyes watching your cock disappear and reappear with every drop of your girlfriend’s body, impaling herself on your shaft as the wet sounds of sex filled the room, “Close.” She whimpered out as your hand began rubbing her clit in fast circles, heightening her pleasure as she began rolling her hips into your hand. Her eyes squeezing shut as her walls began clamping around your cock. “Oh god! I’m coming, I’m com….ahh!” 

Jihyo reared back up as she came hard around you, her walls fluttering with every wave of her orgasm as you took a hold of her hips. Planting your feet on the bed as you began fucking into her, her first orgasm barely ending as you started building up her second one. Jihyo gripped onto one of your forearms as she held a hand up to her mouth, trying to muffle her screams as her body became overwhelmed with pleasure. You grunted as you stared at your girlfriend, “Don’t.” The brunette’s eyes fluttered open as she looked to you, “I want to hear you. Get loud for me, Jagiya.” As you quickened your thrusts the sound of your bodies meeting began filling the room again as you felt your balls tighten, begging for release. “With me?”

Your girlfriend nodded as her grip on your arm tightened, her fingers worked on her clit at a fast pace as you felt your peaks arrive. She let out a loud shriek as you let out a low moan, thrusting into her one last time, before burying your cock in her warmth as Jihyo’s walls seemed to milk you for all you had. Labored panting filled the room as you laid back in bed, your cock softening as the brunette slumped into your arms. Her breathing even as you realized she had passed out.

-

The sound of rustling woke began to wake Jihyo from her sleep as she inhaled sharply, noticing the covers that now surrounded her naked body as her eyes met yours. A soft smile growing on your face as you were now dressed in a pair of boxers and a bra, “Sleep well?” 

Your girlfriend nodded as she cuddled into your side, “I did. Thank you.” You nodded as you combed your fingers through her tangled hair.

“Need anything? I can run a bath.” You offered but Jihyo shook her head, pulling under the blankets with her as she held onto you like a koala. 

“Later. I just need you right now.” The action made your heart melt as you wrapped your arms around the brunette.

“Then, here I’ll stay.”


End file.
